


Ava's Demon Shorts

by ChellaC



Category: Ava's Demon
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-06
Updated: 2014-03-06
Packaged: 2018-01-14 18:35:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1276612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChellaC/pseuds/ChellaC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection to post all my small Ava's Demon stories.  Warnings & tags will change as I add more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ava's Demon Shorts

**Author's Note:**

> A little self-indulgent story for Gil because I have a lot of thoughts about this guy.

He sometimes felt too small to contain himself, with these thoughts crammed in his head, some of them not even his own. He wasn’t really sure what he could claim as his anymore- he had to remind himself that his was no longer the way to think, that he was no longer an independent being, rather a satellite.  
He remembered how bright it had been that day, the last day he had thoughts labeled as his.  
The water was bright, blindingly so, and his eyes had widened in a bid to hold it all, but he could not. That was the first time he longed to lose himself in something else. He slipped into the water and felt the ocean rush through his veins, the thudding of his tiny heart in tune with the waves overhead. There were fish the color of emeralds, embellishments in the jewel of the sea. He watched a piece of the sky fall down with them, and didn’t understand when their luster was torn away. The water had boiled and a terrible, terrible keening sound had torn a jagged wound in the bleeding sky. He knew it was his own voice, but the burning in his throat from his raw voice was just a piece of the heat dissolving his form, disintegrating his being and scattering him to the sea. He had wanted to be part, to become unified, but not like this, never like this.  
He flailed and kicked, reaching for the shore, drug himself onto the sand which stung like wasps on his desolated skin. Then he was outside, looking at himself, and he couldn’t understand why. There was a sickening lightness in his stomach, as though he’d been hollowed out. A figure outlined on a red sky, and then darkness, but not for long, if time were a concept he could’ve measured then.  
His body no longer matched his mind, which was a mess, and absolute wreck, how could it be that he had been put back together so perfectly? Such smooth skin, his skin draped over a corpse.  
And then, another chance to try, because what else was there now but to become one? To give the tattered remains of himself, small as they were, to something larger, lest he be scattered on the wind. Better to unify. He had been deconstructed, taken down to his core, and now TITAN would build him back up from the debris.  
He studied hard, he was eager to learn, he sometimes got cast strange glances, heard murmurs, because who is this strange boy with his starry eyes and almost accidental arrogance, who interrupts lessons every five seconds to ask another question or offer some irrelevancy. He made friends, friends from all different places. But he didn’t have a best one until her, until the girl with dripping eyes under a crying sky appeared. And that was really when the whispers started, now he wasn’t just a teacher’s pet, he was also out of his mind. He sometimes thought they were right, that though they had repaired his body, there were maybe some things that TITAN just couldn’t do, and putting the pieces of his broken head and heart back together just happened to be one of those things. He’d always be the boy who stared into empty space and murmured to himself, laughed when no one had spoken as though at jokes only he could hear.  
But that didn’t stop him from talking to her, even if she didn’t talk back all the time. They were both islands drifting at sea but now they weren't deserted. He had lost his entire life, she forgotten hers. And this was the first time he wanted to be more than just a part, he wanted to be something important, he wanted to help this girl who helped him cheat and tucked the blankets around him in his bunk. The girl who blew bubbles and hummed hushed melodies like the sea when you put your ear to a shell on the nights he couldn’t sleep, who stayed with him through nightmares and didn't laugh or think him silly when he trembled in fear of the dark. She would hold up her hand, and he would lace their fingers. They would glow in the dark.  
Despite all the studying, he was dismayed to find that it was sometimes still too much for him, and then he worried. But she would never let the word stupid cross his mind. He knew he could save her. He knew he could save the three strangers who fell from the sky as well. Nevy discouraged him, but it was his responsibility- he wasn’t helpless, this was his purpose. The small girl fit easily into his arms, she was burning up, but he thought she would be alright. The boy was worse off, but Gil swore he wouldn’t let him go, he was a doctor after all, and this was something he could do. The green-haired girl with the eyes like poison ivy and a voice to match woke up second. She spoke strange words, but he found her quite agreeable, open to becoming educated and hopefully he had aided in enlightening her. They are with him now, on his ship, and he’s sure they can get along. It is fantastic to meet three new people at once, after so long with just himself and Nevy, three people interested in coming with him in the service! But then…Ava began asking weird questions, dare he say stupid questions! Of course he knew what he was talking about, this was his entire being. Odin too, but why? He couldn’t understand how they actually believed the things they were saying! It was just common sense! Maggie must have been right; they were troubled, needed immediate assistance…  
This really wasn't going as planned; this was supposed to be the day, the culmination of all his efforts, the entire purpose his existence had been built on. And they…they questioned it? It was all too much, and all of these thoughts they pushed into his head weren’t his own, and with every word the creeping dread that perhaps, none of his thoughts had been quite his own, for a very long time. He pushed it aside, all of it, like sweeping unfinished papers off a desk, letting them clutter on the floor. Still unfinished, out of sight, yet still obtrusively clinging to his mind. He stared at the glow of his monitor and let his thoughts fall into the empty pulse of the steady beep of the screens.


End file.
